Gone With the Wind
by EvilestCandyBar
Summary: It was the greatest love story ever told. Until I got my hands on it... Sephiroth x Genesis, Angeal x Zack. Minor Reno x Genesis and Rude x Genesis. Implied Angeal x Genesis.


So I decided to make this story after a few solid pushes from a close friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters listed or the rights to Gone with the Wind, not movie or book.

This story is based on the events of the movie.

Also, any dumbapples thrown at characters is purely to force them back to the script at hand. Enjoy.

-SXG-AXZ-SXG-AXZ-SXG-AXZ-SXG-AXZ-

Chapter 1 Genesis' Jealousy

-Banora is the beautiful homeland of Genesis, who we come upon talking with the twins, Kunsel and Luxiere, on the door step.-

Kunsel: What do we care if we were expelled from college, Genesis? ... We go to college? ... –shakes head- The war is going to start any day now so we would have left college anyhow.

Luxiere: Oh, isn't it exciting, Genesis!? You know those poor Yankees actually want a war?

Kunsel: We'll show'em!

Genesis: Fiddle- HELL NO! When the war of the beasts brings about-! – a dumbapple falls and hits him in the head- Fine! War, war, war! –crosses arms- This war talk is spoiling all the fun at every party this spring. I get so bored I could scream. Besides, there isn't going to be any war. –fluffs the already very fluffy white skirt-

Kunsel: Not going to be any war?

Luxiere: Ah, Genny, of course there's going to be a war!

Genesis: -pouty look eyeing both in turn- If either of you boys says "war" just once again, I'll go in the house and slam the door. –fluffs his skirt again-

Kunsel: But Genesis honey...

Luxiere: Don't you want us to have a war?

Genesis: -turns to go into the house-

Kunsel: Wait a minute, Genesis... –grabs his arm-

Luxiere: We'll not talk about this...

Kunsel: No please, we'll do anything you say!

Genesis: Well… -thinking- But remember I warned you.

Kunsel: I've got an idea. We'll talk about the barbecue the Hewleys are giving over at Twelve Oaks tomorrow.

Luxiere: That's a good idea! You're eating barbecue with us, aren't you, Genesis?

Genesis: Well, I hadn't thought about that yet, I'll... –dreamy look at the sky- I'll think about that tomorrow.

Luxiere: And we want all your waltzes, there's first Kunsel, then me, then Kunsel, then me again. Do you promise?

Genesis: I'd just love to! –bats eyes with a smile-

Luxiere: Yahoo! –jumps pumping a fist into the air-

Genesis: If only ... –smirks- If only I didn't have every one of them taken already.

Kunsel: Honey, you can't do that to us. –pleads taking one hand-

Luxiere: How about if we tell you a secret? –on a knee, trying to push away the puffy skirt-

Genesis: Secret? –excited look- Who by?

Kunsel: Well, you know Miss Zackary Fair?

Zack: -off stage- I'm not a girl!

Genesis: -yelling at Zack- Neither am I! Now shut up lapdog!

Kunsel: -continues as though uninterrupted- From Gongaga?

Luxiere: Angeal Hewley's cousin? Well he's visiting the Hewleys at Twelve Oaks.

Genesis: Zackary Fair, that goody-goody? –pouts disappointed- Who wants no secret about him?

Kunsel: Well, anyway we heard...

Luxiere: That is, they say...

Kunsel: Angeal Hewley is going to marry him.

Genesis: -stunned silence-

Luxiere: You know the Hewleys always marry their cousins.

Kunsel: Now do we get those waltzes?

Genesis: -staring off horrified- Of course…

Kunsel: Yahoo! –jumps fist in air as his brother did-

Genesis: -whispering to himself- It can't be true...Angeal loves me! –dashes off into the yard, running from the twins-

Luxiere: Genesis! –shocked, chases a few feet-

Genesis: -rushes to find his father, whom is just back from a ride.-

Weiss: -petting his horse proudly- There's none in the county can touch you, and none in the state.

Genesis: Pa? How proud of yourself you are! –teasing grin as he approaches-

Weiss: -turns and embraces his 'daughter'- Well, it is Genesis Rhapsodos? So, you've been spying on me. And like your sister Cissnei, you'll be telling your mother on me, that I was jumping again?

Genesis: -grinning- Oh, Pa, you know I'm no 'tattle like Cissnei! But it does seem to me that after you broke your knee last year jumping that same fence......

Weiss: Broke my… How did a fall possibly? –dumbapple falls on his head- Right. I'll not have me own daughter telling me what I shall jump and not jump! It's my own neck, so it is!

Genesis: All right Pa, you jump what you please. How are they all over at Twelve Oaks? –small sneaky look of interest-

Weiss: The Hewleys? Oh, what you expect, with the barbecue tomorrow and talking, nothing but war... –shakes head-

Genesis: Oh bother the war.... –more sneaky look- Was there, was there anyone else there?

Weiss: Oh, their cousin Zackary Fair from Gongaga, and his brother Reno.

Genesis: Zackary Fair! –shakes his hips, hands firmly planted on his waist- He's a pale-faced mealy-mouthed ninny and I hate him. … What kind of insult was that? –dodges a dumbapple-

Weiss: Angeal Hewley doesn't think so.

Genesis: Angeal Hewley couldn't like anyone like him! –love-sick look-

Weiss: -suspicious look- What's your interest in Angeal and Miss Zackary?

Genesis: It's... –looks at the ground embarrassed- It's nothing. Let's go into the house, Pa.

Weiss: -close to uproar- Has he been trifling with you?! Has he asked you to marry him?!

Genesis: No. –looks more pouty still-

Weiss: No, nor will he. I have it in strictest confidence from Tseng Hewley this afternoon, Angeal is going to marry Miss Zackary. It'll be announced tomorrow night at the ball. –nods-

Genesis: I don't believe it! –close to tears-

Weiss: Here, here what are you after? Genesis! What are you about? Have you been making a spectacle of yourself running about after a man who's not in love with you? When you might have any of the bucks in the county? –grabs his chin to look into his eyes for the secret-

Genesis: I haven't been running after him, it's...-pulls his face away to look elsewhere- It's just a surprise that's all.

Weiss: -lecture mode- Now, don't be jerking your chin at me. If Angeal wanted to marry you, it would be with misgivings, -shaking his head- I'd say yes. I want my boy to be happy. You'd not be happy with him.

Genesis: -dreamy look- Oh I would, I would.

Weiss: What difference does it make whom you marry? –gives a small shrug- So long as he's a Southerner and thinks like you? And when I'm gone, I leave Banora to you.

Genesis: I don't want Banora, plantations don't mean anything when... –soft sigh-

Weiss: -stern look- Do you mean to toll me Genesis Rhapsodos that Banora? That land doesn't mean anything to you? Why, land is the only thing in the world worth working for, worth fighting for, worth dying for, because it's the only thing that lasts. –kneels to run his hand through the soil beneath them-

Weiss: Oh, Paw, you talk like a Tsviet.

Weiss: It's proud I am that I'm Tsviet… and we don't usually talk about land. –gets hit with a dumbapple again and throws it off stage at the director in revenge- And don't you be forgetting, Missy, that you're a Tsviet too. And to anyone with a drop of Tsviet blood in them, why the land they live on is like their mother. Oh, but there, there, now, you're just a child. It'll come to you, this love of the land. There's no getting away from it if you're a Tsviet. –grins proudly-

-The following day, the Rhapsodos' drive to Twelve Oaks for the barbeque there.-

Weiss: Well, Tseng. It's a grand day you'll be having for the barbecue.

Tseng: So it seems, Weiss. Why isn't Mrs. Rhapsodos with you?

Weiss: He's after settling accounts with the overseer, but he'll be along for the ball tonight.

Elena: Welcome to Twelve Oaks, Mr. Rhapsodos.

Weiss: Thank you kindly, Elena. Your daughter is getting prettier everyday, John.

Tseng: Oh, Elena, here are the Rhasodos' children, we must greet them.

Elena: -whispering- Can't stand that Genesis. If you'd see the way he throws himself at Angeal.

Tseng: Now, now, that's your brother's business. You must remember your duties as hostess. Good morning, children! You look lovely. Good morning, Genesis.

Genesis: Elena Hewley. What a lovely dress. –sarcastic tone- I just can't take my eyes off it.

-Genesis enters the hall with his family-

Kadaj: Good morning, Miss Genesis.

Genesis: Morning.

Loz: Look mighty fine this morning, Miss Gensis.

Genesis: Thank you.

Reeve: Morning Miss Genesis.

Genesis: Good Morning.

Yazoo: Pleasure to see you, Miss Genesis.

Hollander: Howdy, Miss Genesis.

Genesis: -finally spies the one he was searching for- Angeal!

Angeal: -turns around slowly- Genesis! My dear!

Genesis: I've been looking for you everywhere. I've got something I must tell you. –desperate- Can't we go some place where it's quiet?

Angeal: Yes I'd like to, but... I've something to tell you, too. Something I...I hope you'll be glad to hear. Now come and say hello to my cousin, Zackary Fair.

Genesis: Oh, do we have to? –disappointed and disgusted look-

Angeal: He's been looking forward to seeing you again. Zackary! Here's Genesis.

Zack: -slowly approaches having trouble with his skirt- Genesis. I'm so glad to see you again.

Genesis: -sneering down his nose- Zackary, what a surprise to run into you here. I hope you're going to stay with us a few days at least.

Zack: -soft smile, feeling way to demure- I hope I shall stay long enough for us to become real friends, Genesis. I do so want us to be.

Angeal: We'll keep him here, won't we, Genesis?

Genesis: -feigns excitement- Oh, we'll just have to make the biggest fuss over him, won't we, Angeal? And if there's anybody who knows how to give a boy a good time, it's Angeal. Though I expect our good times must seem terribly droll to you because you're so… different.

Zack: Oh, Genesis. –takes his hands- You have so much passion. I've always admired you so, I wish I could be more like you.

Genesis: -looks away annoyed- You mustn't flatter me, Zackary, and say things you don't mean.

Angeal: Nobody could accuse Zack of being insincere. Could they, my dear?

Genesis: Oh, well then, he's not like you. Is he, Angeal? Angeal never means a word he says to anyone. –spots Reno approaching them- Oh, why Reno Fair, you handsome old thing, you.

Reno: But, oh. Miss Rhapsodos…

Genesis: -arching a brow at Zack- Do you think that was kind to bring your good-looking brother down here just to break my poor heart?

-Elena and Cissnei are watching Genesis in distance-

Cissnei: -resentful look- Look at Genesis, he's never even noticed Reno before, now just because he's your beau, he's after him like a hornet!

Genesis: Reno Fair, I want to eat barbecue with you. And mind you don't go philandering with anyone else because I'm mighty jealous. –wags a finger at him-

Reno: I won't, Miss Rhapsodos. I couldn't!

Genesis: -spoting another familiar face- I do declare, Rude Kennedy, you don't look dashing with that new set of whiskers?

Rude: -rubs his chin slowly- Oh, thank you, thank you, Miss Genesis!

Genesis: You know Reno, Kunsel and Luxiere asked me to eat barbecue with them, but I told them I couldn't because I'd promised you!

Elena: -dryly- You needn't be so amused, look at him. He's after your beau now.

Rude: Oh, that's mighty flattering of you, Miss Genesis. I'll see what I can do, Miss Genesis.

Lazard: -approaching with a smile, though is akward in heels- What's your sister so mad about, Genesis, you sparking her beau?

Genesis: -flips hair- As if I couldn't get a better beau than that old maid in britches. –stops another pair of men- Kunsel and Luxiere, do talk, you handsome old thing, you... –looks between the nervous pair- Oh, no, you're not, I don't mean to say that I'm mad at you.

Kunsel: Why Genesis honey...

Genesis: -sad sigh- You haven't been near me all day and I wore this old dress just because I thought you liked it. –plays with the skirt looking down- I was counting on eating barbecue with you two.

Kunsel: Well, you are, Genesis!

Luxiere: Of course you are, honey!

Genesis: -smiles and looks from one to the other- Oh, I never can make up my mind which of you twos handsomer. I was awake all last night trying to figure it out. Lazard, who's that? –gestures top a silver haired stranger watching them from the bottom of the stairs-

Lazard: Who?

Genesis: That man looking at us and smiling. A nasty dog.

Lazard: -whispers behind a hand- My dear, don't you know? That's Sephiroth Jenova. He's from Nibelheim. He has the most terrible reputation.

Genesis: -eyeing Sephiroth darkly- He looks as if, as if he knows what I looked like without my shimmy.

Lazard: -confused- How? But my dear, he isn't received. –shakes head- He's had to spend most of his time up North because his folks in Nibelheim won't even speak to him. He was expelled from the Academy, he's so fast. And then there's that business about that girl he wouldn't marry... –nods slowly-

Genesis: -excited look- Tell, tell!

Lazard: Well, he took her out in a buggy riding in the late afternoon without a chaperone and then, and then he refused to marry her!

Genesis: -whispers in his ear-

Lazard: -shakes head- No, but she was ruined just the same.

-We come upon Angeal and Zack, on the balcony open to the garden.-

Zack: -soft sigh- Angeal…

Angeal: Happy? –concerned look-

Zack: So happy!

Angeal: -nods- You seem to belong here, as if it had all been imagined for you.

Zack: I like to feel that I belong to the things you love. –looks out on the garden-

Angeal: You love Twelve Oaks as I do.

Zack: Yes, Angeal. I love it as, as more than a house. It's a whole world that wants only to be graceful and beautiful.

Angeal: -frowns- And so unaware that it may not last, forever.

Zack: You're afraid of what may happen when the war comes, aren't you? Well, we don't have to be afraid, for us. No war can come into our world Ashley. Whatever comes, I'll love you, just as I do now. Until I die. –they kiss-


End file.
